


Good Night

by Mercurio17



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurio17/pseuds/Mercurio17
Summary: Cierra tus ojos y yo cerraré los míos. Sueños, dulces sueños para mí. Sueños, dulces sueños para ti...





	

Parpadeó despacio, afectado por la luz que se filtraba a través de la cortina. No era muy intensa, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle. Llevó una mano a su rostro e intentó cubrirse un poco y al mismo tiempo despejaba el cabello de su frente. Había pasado ya buen tiempo sin cortárselo; los días de compartir peinado con sus compañeros habían quedado atrás hacía mucho. Transcurridos un par de minutos en los que permaneció en la cama, quizá movido por la pereza y empeñado en tratar de volver a dormir, su mano frotó la totalidad de su rostro, espabilando. Miró al techo, más lúcido, y volvió a parpadear. La habitación le parecía bastante clara, pero al reparar en la ventana, descubrió que afuera el cielo era gris.

Frunció el ceño. Apoyó su cuerpo en ambos codos y resopló. El lugar que veía a través del vidrio le parecía terriblemente familiar...

Volvió el rostro para buscar sus zapatos al lado de la cama. Los necesitaba para salir y buscar respuestas. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar a divisarlos, reparó en cierta persona que se hallaba frente a él. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó, sobrecogido por la sorpresa. No era su intención sonar grosero, era simplemente que jamás habría pensado que aparecería allí, a su lado, viéndolo dormir. Sin embargo, cuando vio que obtenía como respuesta una de sus típicas sonrisas divertidas, aquellas que no veía hacía tanto tiempo, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió que cierta calma invadía su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué McGirly tiene esas ojeras? La última vez que te vi, no las tenías —respondió, juntando ambas manos sobre su rodilla.

En ese momento, ya completamente despierto, se tomó la libertad de observarlo detenidamente. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, el rostro ladeado y aún presente la sonrisa. Pero, al reparar en su rostro, un cambio era evidente: tenía otra vez el flequillo que los caracterizara por años, sus mejillas regordetas y afeitadas evidenciaban que había recuperado el peso perdido luego de tantos años sumido en la adicción a ciertas sustancias que ambos habían compartido, y sus anteojos no se hallaban sobre esa nariz tan característica.

Antes de poder hacer un comentario sobre eso, su orgullo habló primero.

—Sabes que detesto que me digas así —refunfuñó, pero eso solo hizo que su amigo sonriera aún más. 

—No me has respondido aún. ¿Qué ha tenido despierto a mi Macca por tantas noches? 

Estaba acostumbrado a que se refiera a él con esas palabras. Era una convención entre ambos, una que extrañaba y amaba, así que no dijo nada al respecto y por fin respondió:

—Estaba tratando de terminar una canción. Me dio la impresión de que era muy triste, y no me pareció correcto que siga ese rumbo. —Se detuvo un momento. Lo vio a los ojos por largos segundos y al apartar la vista, suspiró—. Últimamente todo lo que hago parece triste...

—Pues, si quieres mi opinión —dijo, con ese tono juguetón que tanto le gustaba y hacía reír, y se levantó de la silla para tomar asiento a su lado al borde de la cama—, a mí me gusta todo lo que has estado haciendo. 

—¿Incluso “Too Many People”? 

—No hay mucho que decir al respecto... No si yo hice “How Do You Sleep?”... 

—Lo siento...

—Creo que a quien le corresponde decir eso es a mí —dijo, y colocó una mano sobre su tobillo. El toque lo estremeció. 

—Creo que eso ahora no importa... 

—Siempre te dije que me gusta lo que haces. Excepto, claro, cuando ambos teníamos esos arrebatos de vanidad —continuó él, extrayendo un cigarrillo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Extrajo también el encendedor y pronto dio una larga calada—. ¿Recuerdas? —Expulsó el aire a un lado y luego volvió el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—. Te dije que había una que me gustaba particularmente.

—¿Te refieres a...? —Sabía de cuál estaba hablando, pero sentía que no era adecuado tocar el tema. Siempre sintió que era un asunto espinoso y procuraba evitarlo a toda costa, sobre todo luego de que estuvo acabado.

—“Here, There and Everywhere” —dijo, y volvió a fumar—. La letra es preciosa, aunque la melodía parece algo triste. ¿La que estás haciendo ahora es parecida?

—No, creo que no... Sabes... —intentó cambiar de tema, porque sabía qué se avecinaba, pero le fue imposible.

—Me habría gustado que la escribas pensando en mí. Claro que como producto artístico, me parece de lo mejor que has hecho, pero que sea para Jane... —Suspiró—. Aunque lo entiendo, ¿sabes? También hice varias canciones pensando en... Además, Jane era, y aún es, preciosa. Sin embargo... —Se removió en su lugar, y colocó su rodilla sobre el colchón para apoyar su espalda en el otro extremo de la cama. Exhaló el humo y a Paul, por un segundo, le pareció que él también se disipaba—. Siempre he sentido que tiene algo de mí o que indirectamente también es para mí. Quizá son ideas mías por culpa de mi gran ego —rio—, o quizá realmente es así. Creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para decírmelo.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —recriminó, y debido a que la pregunta y los recuerdos lo ponían tenso, se acomodó mejor contra la cabecera, cruzado de brazos. John sabía que esa era su forma de darle a entender que no iba a ceder y no tenía caso insistir. 

—Quizá porque me gusta esa idea de estar para siempre con alguien... Poder estar ahí... Amar para siempre.

—Tú no lo hiciste.

Sabía que era un reclamo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no le importaba. 

—Bonito, creo que a quien menos le queda decir eso es a ti. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La sonrisa forzada, triste, que le mostraba todas las veces que lo dejaba. Porque Paul era consciente de lo que le hacía. Sabía perfectamente que su reclamo no tenía sentido porque, a fin de cuentas, el de los desplantes siempre fue él—. Pero no hablemos de eso. —Sacudió el cigarrillo para deshacerse de la ceniza—. No me gusta y ahora menos que nunca debemos hacerlo... ¿Cómo está Linda? ¿Tu familia? 

—Bien... Debe estar en la otra habitación... 

—¿Te ama? 

—De eso no me cabe duda —respondió, y agachó levemente la cabeza.

—Me gusta creer que es una gran mujer y que es la adecuada para ti–

—¿Y Yoko? —interrumpió, incapaz de contenerse más. Si John estaba ahí, quizá...

—Paciente y extraña, como siempre y como nunca —rio, y el humo se escapó de sus labios en pequeñas burbujas—. Me dio un niño, ¿recuerdas? Sufrimos mucho... Me alegra no haber hecho con Sean lo que hice con Julian. El mundo no comprendió nuestra forma de amarnos, y no espero ni me importa que lo haga. No necesito ni necesité de su aprobación para estar a su lado. 

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y decidió que iba a aferrarse a la idea de que era a causa del humo del cigarrillo y no a lo que acababa de decirle. 

—Siempre... —empezó John, con el ceño levemente fruncido, reflexivo, algo que, aunque no quería, sabía que se convertiría en un reclamo. Su alma herida rogaba por esa oportunidad—. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que esperabas y aún esperas que sea yo quien lo abandone todo por ti. Que lo sacrifique todo para estar contigo. Siempre lo hice, en realidad —volvió a reír—. Claro, hasta que llegó Yoko y me enamoré de ella. Era algo injusto, para ser sincero, pero lo aceptaba porque te amaba, más que a mi vida. Quizá te parezca que lo digo muy a la ligera, pero era así; y, aunque vaya en contra de lo que dice mi orgullo, sé que todo lo bueno que produje, no para el mundo, sino para mí, lo hice cuando estaba a tu lado. No habría llegado hasta donde llegué de no ser por ti y los chicos... Al final siento que, de alguna forma, todo fue culpa mía: yo te acostumbré a tenerme siempre detrás de ti. 

—Tú no la amas —se atrevió a afirmar, y ya los ojos le picaban—. Te aferraste a ella debido a todo lo que estábamos pasando. Te convenciste a ti mismo de eso.

—O quizá tú te convenciste de lo que acabas de decir —replicó él, y extrajo otro cigarrillo—. ¿Recuerdas que siempre discutíamos debido a esto, a nuestro orgullo? Bonito, creo que nunca superaste que te haya dejado por ella. 

—¿Eso es cierto?

—No podrías culparme. Lo nuestro fue una larga cadena de obligaciones, secretos, dolores, insultos y engaños. Bastante tormentoso... —reflexionó—. Nos amábamos, pero podía más nuestro empeño de herir el orgullo del otro. No creo que me haya hartado de ti, sino de la situación... Nunca me hartaría de mi Macca —añadió, y decidió a dedicarle una sonrisa tierna, además de tomar su mano.

Aceptó esa mano sin decir palabra. Sentirlo nuevamente, luego de tanto tiempo, lo reconfortaba. Quizá el reencuentro y sobre todo lo que le decía no era lo que realmente esperaba, pero que esté ahí, otra vez, tomando su mano, significaba tanto... Tanto, que no podía evitar sentir algo de esperanza.

Sabía que lo había echado a perder; John tenía razón. 

—Si lo que te estás preguntando es si aún te amo —interrumpió John sus pensamientos—, la respuesta, desde luego, es un sí. Jamás podría dejar de hacerlo. Es algo que tienes claro, aunque lo que te he dicho te ha causado cierto miedo y dolor... Jamás podría amar a alguien como te amé a ti. 

—¿A qué has venido, John? —dijo, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda con esa canción. Puedo sentir lo que sientes aunque estemos separados por miles de kilómetros. Por eso estoy aquí. A lo mejor, como en nuestros buenos tiempos, baste mi presencia para inspirarte y animarte a terminar lo que estabas haciendo. Eso, y que le eches un vistazo a dónde estamos.

Al despertar, tuvo la impresión de que se hallaba en un lugar extraño, pero no lo comprobó sino hasta que, tras oír aquello, dio un brinco en la cama y asomó el rostro por la ventana.

—¡¿Hamburgo?! —chilló, y volteó a verlo. Este contenía la risa y ya se posicionaba detrás de él. Sus manos prestas envolvieron su cintura, cobijándolo con su calor.

—He vuelto a hacer eso que acabo de echarte en cara. En lugar de estar con ellos, vine por ti... 

—¿Por qué estamos en Hamburgo? —musitó, girando el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. No por eso John lo soltó.

—Si te preocupa Linda, ella está bien, en tu casa. No le haría daño. Y no preguntes más —silenció, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Solo piensa en mí y en la canción que estabas componiendo. 

—No sé si te guste...

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás éxito. 

—Te imaginas... ¿Te imaginas qué habría pasado si no nos hubiéramos separado?

John torció los labios y acercó más el cuerpo de Paul al suyo. Apoyó su quijada sobre su hombro y aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su cabello.

—No tendríamos familia y la banda nos habría asfixiado. Era inevitable. Habrías vuelto a irte con otra... y yo también... Tuvimos que separarnos para comprender la falta que nos hacíamos, pero ni por eso decidimos reunirnos... Y ya es tarde... —suspiró, y delicadamente depositó un beso en su cuello.

—¿Ya no...?

—No, bonito —dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Sé libre y crea lo que te guste y como te guste, tal como hice yo. Ahora puedes.

—No es lo mismo sin ti —susurró, y a manera de esconder su rostro, lo alejó unos centímetros.

—Para mí tampoco lo fue, pero ambos decidimos —explicó dulcemente, y con sus pulgares acarició las mejillas de su amigo. Le dio un beso en los labios y lo acogió entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, y al tener su pecho contra el del otro, ya podían sentir sus gimoteos. 

—No vine a verte para hacerte llorar —dijo, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Llorar es de maricas, ¿recuerdas? 

Paul sonrió, algo molesto y divertido por lo irónico de lo que acababa de decir. Le dio un suave golpe con el puño en el costado, lo que hizo que John riera. En venganza, este lo tomó por la cintura y lo derribó sobre la cama para hacerle cosquillas. 

—¡Basta! —exclamó, zafándose como podía—. ¡Johnny! 

En medio de las cosquillas, John aprovechaba para llenar su cuello de pequeños besos. Cuando Paul estuvo a punto de colapsar de la risa, se detuvo y peinó su frente, despejando los oscuros y desordenados cabellos.

—¿Por qué estamos en Hamburgo? —jadeó, y le robó un beso más largo para luego regalarle una sonrisa pícara. 

—Me habría gustado que este tipo de impulsos te dieran más seguido cuando estábamos juntos —bromeó. Paul sabía que bromeaba por su sonrisa, pero no se la tomó tan bien—. Creí que te ayudaría estar aquí conmigo, como en los buenos tiempos. Pero date prisa, ponte a escribir de una vez.

Paul obedeció, pese a que no comprendía tanta prisa. John lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su regazo, mientras él se ocupaba de escribir sobre una hoja de papel que tenía a mano. Cada tanto, sentía sus manos apretar su cintura y sus labios contra su oreja, cuello o incluso su mano. Había olvidado cuán cariñoso podía llegar a ser. 

Una vez que estuvo terminada, alzó las manos como si celebrara su victoria. En realidad, así era, porque ya no sentía que tuviera ese hálito de tristeza tan devastador. John volvió a darle un beso y él, por su parte, colgó ambas manos sobre su cuello. 

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —dijo contra sus labios, y luego volvió a colocar su quijada sobre su hombro.

—Dime...

—No te pongas triste por mí. Aunque estemos separados, sabes que siempre estaré aquí. —Señaló su pecho, justo sobre su corazón—. Y nunca me odies. —Volvió a estrecharlo, y Paul pudo sentir su desesperación—. Haga lo que haga, digan lo que digan. Solo tú me conoces.

—A veces... A veces deseo tanto volver aquí, al principio, y no haber hecho tantas cosas... Sin importar la fama, el éxito. Ser Paul, John y George… Ser chicos y nada más... —Cada pausa era un gimoteo.

—Bonito, no te traje aquí para ponerte triste —rio, y sacudió su cuerpo para evitar que ambos rompan en llanto—. Éramos jóvenes e idiotas, por eso todo terminó así. Ni siquiera tiene sentido pedirnos perdón... Solo quiero que recuerdes esto: siempre estaré contigo, de una forma u otra.

Paul asintió, y finalmente se animó a soltarlo. Cuando John se disponía a prender otro cigarrillo más, recordó la duda que cruzó su mente en el momento en que lo vio.

—¿Por qué luces así? 

John comprendió su pregunta. Terminó de encender el cigarrillo y antes de dar la primera calada, lo tomó por la nuca para darle un beso más profundo, pero igual de dulce y amoroso como los otros.

—Creo que te gustaba más cuando lucía de esta forma, así que decidí elegir este aspecto. Me veía muy guapo, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Debo irme ahora. Recuerda lo que dije, cariño.

—No entiendo...

—Ya tienes que despertar, mi Macca. Adiós para siempre, bonito.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Por si alguien lo leyó antes, decidí cambiarlo porque el título que tiene ahora me parece más adecuado. Me había decidido por el anterior porque me inspiró bastante esa canción, pero pienso que no era muy fácil asociarlo con la historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
